


Morning with Strawberries

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 196: picture of a plate of strawberries (with minor edits)</p>
<p>(After episode First Night)</p>
<p>July 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning with Strawberries

Doyle had that little twinkle that always gave Bodie a frisson of vicarious pleasure, tweaking at the long-standing wish that he could be the one to evoke that tension-relaxed, scored-last-night look. To wake up one morning after passion shared, to hope for many mornings...

"You're looking chipper," he commented as Doyle settled into the driver's seat and placed a small brown bag on the dashboard. "Make it up with Debra?"

"Thanks to you, mate. So where are we supposed to be herding the Cow today?"

"Go on," said Bodie with disbelief. "What did I do?"

Doyle chuckled. "You remember last year you were trying to kid me about birds preferring a greetings telegram to flowers?" 

"You never tried it, did you?"

"Well, she was a bit sniffy last time. Said flowers were all well and good but nothing personal about them. So I thought..."

"And it worked?"

"She was laughing when I phoned her. Said I was priceless -- well, that's true enough."

"Huh. Perhaps I should try it on Jane. Fortune in flowers and she just hung up on me."

"It's only the strawberries you go for, you said."

"About all I did get so far," Bodie admitted ruefully. "Don't think she's really interested in any balls she can't hit with a racquet."

"You could offer her a chance at yours. Anything for love, eh?"

"Love all. So kind. Aren't you going to have your breakfast? Won't be much chance when His Nibs turns up."

Doyle reached for the paper bag and extracted a small punnet of strawberries. "Stopped off to chat to an informant with a fruit stall. Thought you might be feeling the pangs of frustration."

The radio crackled out an order to collect Cowley from the Ministry. Doyle set the car in motion while Bodie happily swallowed a couple of the strawberries.

"These are good," he said. "Fancy one?" He held the fruit by its calyx in front of Doyle's mouth.

"Mmm." Doyle caught it between his teeth and left Bodie with the green collar. His breath was warm on Bodie's fingers.

Bodie proffered another. This time his fingers briefly touched Doyle's lips - or did Doyle's lips touch his fingers? 

A third strawberry. Doyle cast a sidelong glance at Bodie and shook his head. "Not now."

Bodie thought there was a hint of reciprocal desire in that look but, as so often, he was never sure enough to push it further. 

"You could try Jane with a singing telegram," Doyle suggested.

"What? Don't they just do Happy Birthday?"

Doyle shrugged. "You could ask for it to go at midnight with Nessun Dorma - that would get her attention."

"None Shall Sleep? More attention than I'd fancy, I expect. She's got a pretty hefty forehand. Go on, have another strawberry."

This time Doyle yielded, but there was something self-conscious in his acceptance. Bodie avoided his lips but lightly, momentarily grazed his cheek. Doyle blew out a small breath and fixed his eyes firmly on the road.

Bodie smirked to himself and softly hummed Un Bel Di. 

"Belt up," Doyle said, a smile twitching at his lips, those gorgeous lips. "There's the Old Man glaring at us from the steps."

And perhaps I'll send you a telegram, Bodie thought. One Fine Day...


End file.
